Tontos
by Fernandha's
Summary: Un simple accidente puede decidir todo por ti. / "Ranma, ¿qué pasó con Akane?"/ Una sola pregunta que, sabes, significa mucho más / "Se ha ido" / y una respuesta que todo lo cambia. "Porque me di cuenta de que eras lo más importante para mí cuando por estúpido te perdí..." (El rating cambiará según la historia, posiblemente hasta llegar a M) Romance-Drama-Fantasy
1. Prólogo

Porque hace un buen tiempo que no escribo del fandom como debe ser.

Esta historia nació de un hecho que se podría considerar real, aunque claro está que mantendrá un poco de su fantasía cannon.

¡Disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribirlo!

Inspirado en "The climb" especialmente en el video [Inu Kag Sess] que aunque no tenga nada que ver me ayudó a despejar mi mente, gracias onee Fira por tus manígficos vídeos :3

Ranma no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Rumiko Takashi, excepto la trama.

* * *

**"Tontos" **

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

¿Quieren escuchar una historia jóvenes? Quizá la encuentren tan cliché, tan absurda y sin sentido. Tan tontamente empalagosa, tan idiotamente dramatizada y tan estúpidamente bella como la encontré yo. Este pequeño cuenta cuentos no promete grandes rimas, es más, estoy casi seguro que ninguna verán ¿para qué? Si mientras la historia se sepa redactar ¿qué importa? Si gustasen de rimas conozco a un buen trovador que les podría dar unas. Ustedes disfruten la imperfecta combinación de amores que se puede enlazar y así mi trabajo se verá cumplido.

Antes de comenzar debo decir que quizá no todo sea un cuento de hadas, muchos clavos sueltos podrán sentir y sin embargo entenderán que ni ustedes ni yo los podemos clavar, por la sencilla razón de que en una historia siempre debe existir _ése _toque especial de suspenso, amor y dolor. ¡Vamos señores! Hay que relacionar un poco la vida real; la historia no termina jamás de escribirse, es más, aún después de muertos se agranda más y eso es porque no tiene final, ¿entonces para que tentar uno que lo puede estropear?

¡Vaya que del tema me he salido! Aunque debo admitir que ni yo sé bien como empezar porque son uno de esos momentos en los que no sabes que la historia inició hasta que llegas al tan afamado clímax, cosa que debo decir no veremos pronto por aquí.

Era una mañana de invierno, Diciembre estaba ya a la mitad. Era uno de ésos días en los cuales sientes que puedes hacer todo y no arrepentirte por ello, un momento en el cual sabes que por más que intenten la sonrisa de tu rostro no podrán borrar.

Una bella chica de cabellera azul caminaba alegremente con bolsas en sus manos, tarareaba hermosamente una canción de navidad, en sus ojos se podría claramente apreciar un brillo sin igual. Muchos dirían que estaba enamorada, muchos otros que el espíritu navideño a su puerta recién tocaba pero pocos se imaginaban que detrás de aquella sonrisa había un dolor tan grande que, quizá, sólo mintiendo podía (aunque fuese un poco) apaciguar.

Su nombre era Tendo, Tendo Akane. La famosa hija de Tendo Soun; su familia (conformada también por dos hermanas) era dueña de un dojo, en donde toda clase de personas se presentaban para desafiar al maestro.

Yacía un tiempo en el cual a sus integrantes se le habían unido dos personas un poco inusuales. Saotome Ranma y Saotome Genma que, para no hacer tediosa la intensión, gracias a una maldición se podían transformar en una chica y un panda que no podía hablar. (Y es que, ¿qué animal en la vida real lo hace además, claro está, del Perico?)

El joven Ranma era el único descendiente de los Saotome así que para Genma eso no era algo realmente grato, razón por la cual Soun y él habían acordado un compromiso entre el joven y una de sus hijas, quizá por tonterías, quizá por azares del destino pero Akane terminó siendo la _víctima_.

Pero no amigos míos, la historia todavía no da inicio. Cataloguemos esto como una pequeña introducción, una explicación que...realmente necesitarán. Y es que no todo en la vida se hace como lo pintan, no todo sucede como uno esperaría; porque para ser feliz es que se necesita saber lo que es el dolor, y ellos debieron enfrentarlo. Porque para los Tendo y los Saotome la víspera de navidad debería ser la fiesta más esperada y, sin embargo, en los corazones de la familia la pena aguardaba.

—¡Feliz navidad señorita Akane! —le decían al pasar.

—Feliz navidad —contestaba ella con una sonrisa celestial.

Es que quizá unos meses atrás todo era normal, normal hasta que éso sucedió. Hasta que _aquello_ las vidas les marcó.

—Feliz navidad joven Tendo —le deseó un chico de ojos azules al verla felizmente tararear.

—Feliz navidad joven Ranma —contestó ella—. Espero que se la pase de lo mejor con su familia —y sonrió, con tanta sinceridad que el Saotome no podía aguantar.

—Espero... —prosiguió él al verla con intenciones de seguir su camino— que pronto se cure de _ése_ mal.

—Oh, no se preocupe —contestó ella—. Muchas veces dicen que las cosas suceden por algo, ¿no? Quizá perder la memoria era parte de mi destino.

Ranma sonrió con melancolía, ella asintió en son de despedida y se fue.

—Si tan solo pudiera el tiempo regresar, Akane. Tú estarías conmigo y no con él, quizá realmente te debí de escuchar... —se colocó una bufanda un tanto mal hecha que tenía sus iniciales. A _ella_, ésa bufanda le recordaba a ella y es lo único que podía tener porque la había perdido, el joven la había alejado.

Y así comienza nuestra historia lectores y oyentes míos. Una historia de un amor, una historia de tontos que el destino quiso probar... una historia de un amor que es tan especial que hay que escuchar...

_Porque me di cuenta de que eras lo más importante para mí cuando por estúpido te perdí..._

**Continuará.**


	2. El inicio de una leyenda

Gracias a** Aurizita (** me alegro que te gustara** )**, **calcioycolbato (** espero cumplir con las expectativas que tengas sobre la historia, puede que tarde en las actualizaciones, pero igualmente me alegra saber que te tengo como lectora** )**, **Yami Krismiya (** me alegro que te gustara** )**, **akarly (** en realidad, la introducción fue la más difícil de la historia, porque en sí es una de las partes más importantes de la misma, hahaha. Me alegro que te gustara y espero cumplir con las expectativas que puedas tener** ) **y a **Faby Sama (** Síp, también escribo de Ranma 1/2, trato de ampliar los horizontes en realidad, me alegro que te gustara. Oh, la explicación de lo que pasará con Akane llegará, pero muy a su tiempo; tengo el borrador de todos los capítulos, sólo es cuestión de cohesión, como le dije a akarly, la introducción es la parte fundamental de todo el embrollo que sucederá** )** por sus comentarios.

**Renuncia de cargos:** Ranma no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Rumiko Takashi, excepto la trama.

¡Disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribirlo!

* * *

**Tontos:** El inicio de una leyenda

_(Porque me di cuenta de que eras lo más importante para mí cuando por estúpido te perdí…)_

**Capítulo 1: Primera parte.**

Cada movimiento que hago me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección…

La historia dio inicio en Enero.  
Un nuevo año, nuevos sueños y esperanzas, nuevas metas y nuevos amores; para todo adolescente era diferente el inicio del nuevo año. Unos sonreían alegremente por el re-encuentro con amistades y la emotividad de cursar nuevos retos, otros chasqueaban la lengua irritados por la "poca" libertad a la que serían sometidos; irritados por no poder permanecer un poco más en sus preciadas camas y tener "dulces" sueños, aunque en su mayoría no recordaran ni siquiera si habían, o no, realmente dormido.

Era ya la mitad del mes pero las ideologías persistían, realmente aún no existía nada nuevo en todo aquella monotonía del estudiante. A decir verdad todo se había vuelto más aburrido, las peleas y los enfrentamientos ya no eran nada nuevo —aunque no podían negar que participaban en alguna que otra sólo para calmar sus deseos de superioridad—.

Es más, la vida de Ranma y Akane ya no era nada nuevo —cosa que quizá los chicos agradecían interiormente—, sí. Era una vida más extraña de lo que muchos podrían imaginar y, sin embargo, cuando peleaban siempre terminaban contentos; razón por la cual ya no era nada importante, peleaban y se contentaban, peleaban y se contentaban, peleaban y se contentaban. Sencillamente era un ciclo, un círculo que no podía ser roto y siempre giraría en el mismo eje sin importar —a vista de todos— cuan grande fuese su discusión siempre terminaban igual; con alguno de los dos disculpándose aunque en su interior se supiese que no era con total sinceridad.

—Deja de comportarte como un patán, Ranma —regañaba la chica mientras iban camino a su instituto—. De verdad que muchas veces la actitud que tomas va más allá de la irritación.

—No te quieras poner como la Santa, Akane —respondió el chico con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca, caminando sin preocupación arriba de una barda que separaba al arroyo del camino peatonal—. ¿Quién es la que me golpea con un mazo descomunal?

—No lo haría si aprendieras a comportarte —sentenció ella.

—¿Comportarme? —indagó el aludido—. ¿Cómo comportarme si a debo temer por salvar mi vida cada vez que te veo? Además no entiendo tu definición de comportamiento, si lo que hago está bien —bufó.

—¿Bien? —casi gruñó—. No me digas que…

Pero su oración se fue a la nada cuando el tintinar de una campanilla llegó a sus oídos —más cerca de lo que hubieran imaginado— y Shampoo saltó sobre Ranma, dejando tirada una bicicleta en el camino, una Tendo entre irritada y sorprendida además de a un chico adolorido; la situación para el Saotome no era para nada cómoda, la chica amazona había caído encima de él con su rostro en el pecho, una rodilla adormeciendo su pierna mientras el codo —cubierto por el típico traje chino de la amazona— le golpeaba en las costillas.

—Oh, Ranma. Shampoo extrañarte —le dijo—. Shampoo ver a Ranma caminar por donde ella ir a entregar un pedido y no poder evitar las ganas de abrazarlo —prosiguió.

El pelinegro giró su mirada a la que era su prometida y ella simplemente exhaló un suspiro.

_No me digas que tener miles de prometidas es estar bien_ Hubiera querido terminar, la de cabellera azulada, y sin embargo ahora aquello sonaría como una chica celosa, y eso no es lo que deseaba.

—Supongo, entonces, que deberé partir sola. —No fue una pregunta y, quizá, no hubiera tenido el tono de una afirmación pero simplemente hizo la mención antes de proseguir por su camino apartando su mirada de aquellos ojos azules que gustaba de ver.

—E-Espera Akane —llamó el chico estirando la mano en un vano intento de jalarla pero se fue, Ranma lo sabía: la menor de las Tendo estaba enojada, realmente enojada y aunque supiera un poco del porqué había algo más, una cosa que la descontrolaba. Y no saber qué era no sólo le preocupaba, sino, lo atormentaba en cierta manera.

**.0.**

Las clases comenzaron.  
Akane ingresó a trote lento en su aula, el maestro aún no hacía acto de presencia así que se relajó un poco y tomó su lugar mientras veía a sus amigas y sonreía, para luego acercarse a ellas. Quizá eso la relajaría un poco.

**.0.**

A lo largo del día, Saotome no se había aparecido por la escuela. La Tendo deseaba pensar que al menos vendría a las tres últimas clases pero no fue así, y ante esta situación se interrogaba si era porque no había escapado de la amazona o quizá lo había hecho y ahora se escondía pero… no era algo que realmente le debiera preocupar de esa forma, ¿cierto?

Entre risas de jóvenes el profesor de historia ingresó al aula con un maletín completamente revuelto, ya que varias hojas con trazos subrayados sobresalían de él.

—Buenos días, alumnos —saludó mientras ellos tomaban su lugar—. El día de hoy debido a las encuestas que realizamos la semana pasada sobre cómo y qué deseaban ver en clase decidí cambiar la estructura un poco; cada semana trataré de cambiar o dar una clase especial para cumplir cada uno de sus gustos. Claro está, para quienes no comprenden, que se pondrán en practica sólo aquellos que yo considere pertinentes.

Una de las alumnas levantó la mano.

—¿Eso quiere decir que se hará al azar la primera clase libre, señor Fukawa?

—Exactamente, señorita Haruno —sonrió el profesor—. Así que no se preocupen por los materiales que por esta ocasión, y debido a que iniciaremos al azar, he traído un poco de material conmigo sobre todas las clases libres posibles y, así, evitar un tanto el aburrimiento.

Colocó su maletín por sobre la mesa y lo abrió, sacando una pequeña caja de madera.

—Aquí se encuentran las posibles actividades, así que deseemos suerte y veamos qué sucede —los alumnos miraron al profesor, unos más aburridos que otros pero igual de atentos ante todas sus acciones.

Sin mirar ingresó su mano y revolvió un poco antes de tomar un papel.

—Leyendas y mitología en general —leyó.

Muchos grititos de alegría se escucharon y, es que a decir verdad, por leyendas y mitologías no sólo significaban investigaciones y trabajos extensos, sino, también historias. Muchas y fantasiosas —quizá un poco— historias.

Fukawa tomó su silla y la colocó delante de la clase mientras entre sus manos se deslizaban, ágilmente, unas cuantas hojas repletas de información.

—Por esta ocasión comenzaremos con algo simple, es más. La leyendas que les relataré hoy quizá no sea muy conocida pero sí ha sido una de las más extrañas en el mundo por la simpleza de que pudiese ser verdad o no; tengamos en cuenta, jóvenes, que muchas veces no todo es lo que parece.

Akane se acomodó en su butaca ahora, con un panorama más ampliado, sabía que Ranma no vendría —no sólo porque talvez no haya podido escapar de la amazona, sino también porque la clase de Fukawa era la que más odiaba el pelinegro y se lo había reiterado miles de veces antes de salir del dojo—.

Observó como Fukawa seguía rebuscando entre sus papeles sacando hoja tras hoja para encontrar las indicadas.

—_¿Comportarme? _—_indagó el aludido_—_. ¿Cómo comportarme si a debo temer por salvar mi vida cada vez que te veo? Además no entiendo tu definición de comportamiento, si lo que hago está bien _—_bufó_

Ella mejor que nadie sabía que el pelinegro era un chico de muy poco tacto y muchas de las veces un completo idiota al tratar de comprender a todos, pero no podía negar que realmente había algo de verdad en sus palabras. Ellos tenían conceptos muy diferentes de varias cosas, tanto así que la mayoría de sus peleas se basaban en ellas.

Ambos eran igual —o puede que uno más que otro— de idiotas. Quizá él estaba en lo correcto y lo que hacía estaba bien o talvez no y ella era la que tenía razón pero había algo que la deprimía un poco; su compromiso era arreglado, jamás se le preguntó a uno de ellos dos si deseaban casarse. El amor no era un lazo que los uniera, se tomaba más como una amistad y, aún así, era imposible que el otro no sintiera celos de ciertas personas por la simpleza de que su cercanía era ya tan común que pensar en apartarla les daba un poco de temor.

¿Qué hubiera sido de ellos si se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias?, ¿podría existir la misma cercanía que ahora?, ¿sería mejor? Era imposible no interrogarse. Akane era una chica, necesitaba amor, alguien en quien confiar y saber que estará a tu lado sin importar que pero… pero había algo. Ella confiaba —quería confiar— se sentía a gusto a su lado y aún así sabía que Ranma también le traía infelicidades porque ella deseaba amar, deseaba que la amaran y eso era algo que el Saotome no estaba dispuesto a dar porque, francamente, eran tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales que eso sólo provocaba más distancia entre ellos. Una distancia que para ella era más que palpable.

—Un día no muy lejano un pergamino se encontró en lo más recóndito de un cofre, allá en lo profundo y misterioso del mar —inició Fukawa, lo que atrajo de nueva cuenta la atención de la cabellera azulada a la realidad— , se decía que las aguas azulinas esconden siempre una verdad. En cierta manera, en cierta forma ellas son las únicas que saben lo que ocurre en realidad; desde el inicio de los tiempos fue así. Podías encontrar lo más maravilloso del mundo allá dentro, porque aún faltaban muchos misterios que rescatar… que resolver y éste que parecía el fin de uno era recién el inicio del verdadero.

Akane miró a la ventana sin dejar de prestar atención.

—La tinta estaba un poco corrida, la parte inferior de la hoja maltratada era intendible; sólo los años sabrían qué fue lo que dijo alguna vez en aquella sección en especial. Y sin embargo el resto era realmente abrumador, era ilógico, era fantasioso pero… ¿acaso era verdad?

Se escuchó el chirrido de la campana.

Fukawa bajó las hojas, algo tentado a caer en la irritación por hacer perder aquella tensa situación.

—Bien alumnos, debido a la falta de tiempo tendré que darles las copias de lo que la leyenda respecta; tendrán tres meses para entregar un reporte definitivo sobre lo que pensaron de ella y las investigaciones que lograron encontrar.

Las hojas pasaron de estudiantes en estudiantes hasta que todas estuvieron repartidas; Akane sin mucho entusiasmo introdujo las suyas en su mochila dispuesta a partir lo más pronto posible.

—Que tengan un buen día, y no lo olviden quiero un buen trabajo; algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso —y ante las risas de los estudiantes por sus timbres de voz victoriosas de Fukawa, salieron del salón.

Y, sin embargo, la Tendo no se había dado cuenta de que en lo más obscuro del follaje de un gran roble, había unos ojos verdes que la miraban con ahínco.

**Continuará.**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	3. El inicio de una leyenda II

**Rawr!** Anuncios, anuncios everywhere~

A partir de este segundo capítulo tardaré un poco más en actualizar debido a que mi computadora debe de ir a repararse y los borradores los guardaré en una memoria, sin embargo, deberé ir a cibers y considero que debido a que no tendré el tiempo a mi gusto tardaré de dos a tres semanas en completar los siguientes capítulos. Si algo se hace, se debe hacer bien ¿no? :'3

* * *

Sobre mis otros FF's serán más fáciles (excepto el de House, que probablemente tarde de dos a cuatro semanas en acabar los capítulos) por el Bones son drabble así no es tanto embrollo, lol.

* * *

¡Gracias a **Ni-chan Tendo**, **Aurizita**, **Yami Krismiya**, **akarly**, **Alweed-kun**, **Faby Sama**, **rosi / rosi raimez **¿?, **vanessamc**,** kikyo4** y a **kikko **por sus comentarios!

* * *

**Renuncia de cargos:** Ranma no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Rumiko Takashi, excepto la trama.

¡Disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribirlo!

* * *

**Tontos:** El inicio de una leyenda

**Capítulo 1: Segunda parte.**

Cada movimiento que hago me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección…

Akane siguió su respectivo camino al dojo, deseaba llegar pronto y recostarse en su cama para así dormir un poco y hacer sus deberes después; había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, y realmente no la dejaría tranquila hasta que estuviera cien por ciento consiente de lo que ocurriría, quizá Ranma era un idiota pero al menos tendría que recordar ese día. Era su deber recordarlo pero la de melena azulada deseaba que él lo recordara por cuenta propia, sin ningún entrometido que terminara rompiendo sus esperanzas.

Miró su entorno, el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, resplandeciendo con tanta alegría que sólo hacía a la vista esforzarse aún más, el viento soplaba levemente como si de una manta que ante cualquier cosa quisiese cubrirte; no incomodarte, era una de esas brisas que te hacían sentir tan bien. Tan cómodamente relajada y feliz, abrazada por la nada y a la vez por todo. Sonreíste al verlo de aquella forma, habían pasado dos años desde que tu vida había cambiado y podías jurar que aquella paz ya no se encontraba en el que era tu hogar; el estrés circulaba por el aire y te hacía pesado hasta el respirar…

Simplemente todo había cambiado, ya tenías diecisiete años y era tu último año en aquella escuela antes de comenzar a elegir una profesión; el tiempo se había pasado volando (literalmente). Y aún te sentías asustada porque él pudiese olvidar aquella fecha como los años anteriores; quizá nunca le dijiste nada porque deseabas que él recapacitara y jamás sucedía nada.

La brisa golpeó con lentitud su rostro. Al menos con eso te sentías libre, libre de una forma un tanto abstracta pues sabías, conocías perfectamente, la opresión que —aún en aquella magnífica situación — existía.

Su relación no era la mejor, con la simpleza de verla se podía afirmar la interrogante pero en cierto modo —al menos a ella le gustaba pensar— que sus muestras de cariño eran abstractas. Que nadie las entendería más que ellos pues habían nacido para ser descifrados por una sola persona; y, aunque quizá ni ellos mismos sabían si lo que los unía era una relación verdadera o sólo la obligación que sus padres habían puesto en sus hombros, hasta aquellos días podían decir que intentaban sobrevivir.

Era difícil, realmente complicado poder encontrar una buena salida ante todo lo que se les presentaba. Por más que Akane quisiera negarlo a veces llegaba al punto de comparar a su prometido con Ryoga, era cierto que su amigo era un despistado pero sabía como comportarse ante ella; incontables veces le había profesado su inagotable amor y, aunque no fuese eso lo que esperaba de Ranma, desearía que el Saotome entendiera su sentir y tuviera un poco más de respeto ante sus confusiones, antes sus miedos. Ella quería que él fuese su pilar como ella podría ser el suyo porque de alguna manera ambos se complementaban… pero al igual que tenía esos pensamientos la Tendo comprendía que, aunque muchas veces fuese feliz soñando, no sería más que eso su relación. Un sueño, un sueño incansable que sólo uno quería cumplir, y eso a ella no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

—Oh, hija. Llegas pronto, ¿qué tal tu día? —le preguntó Soun al escucharla ingresar a la habitación.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? —se aventuró Genma, después de hacer un último movimiento en el tablero de Damas chinas ganando un suspiro de enojo departe de su contrincante.

—No lo sé y no me importa —quiso sonar convencida, ambos hombres la miraron interrogantes—. Es más, Ranma no se presentó en todo el día a la escuela y de seguro fue porque se estaba divirtiendo gratamente con Shampoo—arrastró las última palabras.

Ambos hombres se miraron con semblante serio mientras exhalaban una buena cantidad de aire —más que porque no podían retener el aire lo hicieron por resignación—, aquellas situaciones con sus demás "_prometidas" _se incrementaban mientras aquella fecha se acercaba, lentamente pero seguro.

Se escuchó como la puerta del dojo volvía a cerrarse y con aire despreocupado entraba un chico de cabellera azabache amarrada en una trenza, sus manos detrás de la nuca y una mochila un tanto gastada colgando del hombro derecho.

—Ya llegué —se limitó a decir, Akane le miró antes de caminar hacía su alcoba. Ranma levantó una ceja en son de duda y miró a los señores sentados en el pasillo con una taza de té a un lado—. ¿Qué hice ahora?

—Querrás decir, ¿qué fue lo que no hiciste ahora? —intervino Nabiki mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta corrediza con su caracterizadora pose de estafadora despreocupada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —interrogó.

—Lo único que diré —comenzó ella— es que más te vale tener _las fechas claras_, Ranma. Akane lleva esperando mucho a que tengas _las fechas claras _—enfatizó la chica y, sin decir más, caminó a su habitación para hacer unas cuantas_llamadas. _

Él regresó su mirada al dúo de adultos.

—No nos mires hijo, tú sabrás entender a su debido tiempo el porqué de lo que Nabiki te dijo —habló Genma.

El joven Saotome bufó irritado y subió unos cuantos escalones en dirección a su habitación sin mucho ánimo.

—Estos chicos —comenzó Soun— cada vez son más complicados.

—Concuerdo contigo mi amigo —afirmó Genma lo que hizo que el joven Saotome parara su caminata—, se vuelven unos malagradecidos. Cuando menos lo piensas ya se han apartado de tu vida y se vuelven unos insensibles contigo—aseveró—. ¿Imagínate si ya es difícil soportar sus hormonas incontrolables, tener que soportar las hormonas de un varón y una mujer en una sola persona?

Soun sonrió nostálgico ante la mención pero abrió los ojos entre sorprendido y divertido al ver caer agua sobre su amigo y parte del tablero de juego. El chico azabache estaba refunfuñando.

—Mejor cállate —masculló Ranma—, que tener un padre mitad Panda tampoco es muy agradable que digamos.

Eres un insensible con tu padre, Ranma Escribió el panda en su letrero mientras un chichón sobresalía de su cabeza.

—¿Insensible yo? —burló—. ¿Quién fue el idiota que me encerró con gatos cuando era niño?, ¿quién fue el que me hizo entrenar desde niño sólo para poder satisfacer tus deseos egoístas con lo que yo ganaba?, ¿quién fue el que me comprometió con miles de mujeres sólo para pagar tu deuda? Y, oh _querido padre _—el chico casi ladró las palabras—, ¿quién es el maldito causante de que yo me transforme en una chica?

¡Mejor cállate muchacho ingrato que todo lo que hice fue para tu bien! Contraatacó sin muchos fundamentos el panda.

Soun sólo miraba la situación, las peleas eran cada vez más seguidas.

—La comida estará en unos minutos —informó la dulce voz de Kasumi desde la cocina—. ¿Por qué no vas a dejar tus cosas y le avisas a mis hermanas, Ranma? —sugirió la linda chica asomándose levemente por el umbral de la puerta. Él asintió y sin muchas ganas se encaminó a su habitación no sin antes fulminar a su padre con la mirada.

El chico no sabía porqué pero intuía que el resto del día sería demasiado largo, más de lo que alguna vez podría soportar.

.o.

Akane pudo escuchar toda la pelea que se desarrollaba en la planta baja, así que decidió sacar de su mochila aquellas hojas que le había entregado su profesor para tratar de pensar en otras cosa y evitar que su cuerpo cargara más tensión y se relajará.

Aunque a ella le doliera debía admitirlo. Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyou seguían teniendo el mismo fervor de que Ranma les hiciera caso como en un inicio; sus encuentros se habían vuelto más frecuentes y aunque le molestara, también lograba comprenderlas. Las tres tenían diecisiete años —aunque algunas se encontraban más desarrolladas que otras—y su más grande sueño era que, al menos a los dieciocho, ya tuvieran el sobrenombre de "Señora Saotome". Aunque a Akane eso no le llamase mucho la atención tampoco podía negar que le quería, había convivido con Ranma lo suficiente para lograr incrementar su sentir aunque aún dudase sobre la definición de amor.

Entre exhalaciones repentinas de aire la de ojos avellana caminó hasta su armario para así tomar una blusa y un pequeño pantalón y librarse finalmente del enorme y encantador vestido que representaba el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan. Siguiendo su mano hasta la mochila y depositar los papeles en su escritorio.

Jugó un poco con sus calcetas antes de dejarlas a un lado y tomar asiento en la blanca silla. Con la mirada recorrió el contenido de su escritorio y tomó un lápiz y un cuadernillo para tomar notas y facilitar su exposición; la mano restante se deslizó hasta una de las hojas y la tomó. Ciertamente no había prestado atención en clase así que decidió comenzar desde cero.

"_Un día no muy lejano un pergamino se encontró en lo más recóndito de un cofre, allá en lo profundo y misterioso del mar, se decía que las aguas azulinas esconden siempre una verdad. En cierta manera, en cierta forma, ellas son las únicas que saben lo que ocurre en realidad; desde el inicio de los tiempos fue así. Podías encontrar lo más maravilloso del mundo allá dentro, porque aún faltaban muchos misterios que rescatar… que resolver y éste que parecía el fin de uno que era recién el inicio del verdadero._

_La tinta estaba un poco corrida, la parte inferior de la hoja maltratada era intendible; sólo los años sabrían qué fue lo que dijo alguna vez en aquella sección en especial. Y sin embargo el resto era realmente abrumador, era ilógico, era fantasioso pero… ¿acaso era verdad?_

_El Dios marcial, la Diosa de la decisión y el Dios del amor unidos por el lazo de la amistad…una sola descendiente directa, nacida de dos puros dioses salvará la humanidad._

_Así creando una diosa no conocida nunca antes, así llevando el poder desde su nacimiento, siempre teniendo un solo destino, acabar con aquel ser que hizo tanto daño en el mundo pasado y ante pasado, a aquel ser que dejó varada en el tiempo y espació de las cárceles de Lucifer a una muchacha con la que procreó una criatura del cual todos pensarían es la maldad, un poder más grande que el mismo Lucifer._

_Pero nunca nadie pensó que la Diosa y el Dios de lados totalmente opuestos serían los que hicieran la mayor de las guerras en la cual sólo un elemento vivirá… y un nuevo elemento nacerá de las cenizas que fueron esparcidas del poder total sobre todo el mundo real y paralelo._

_La vida o la muerte. ¿Qué elemento ganará y cuál perecerá?_

_El secreto esta escondido detrás del último pensado, y sólo aquellos entendibles de corazón podrán leer estas palabras que tanto esperaban ver… porque la historia no fue y no es, la historia será cuando el repicar de las campanas muertas en el monte vuelva a sonar…_

_La primera parte nos mostraban sólo incoherencias, aún faltaba gran parte de la hoja; era como si hubiese sido desgarrada con la intensión de jamás nadie conociera la idea, la verdad, la identidad de toda aquella habladuría sin sentido._

_Se dice que no estuvo resulto, que hasta la fecha sigue siendo un misterio, pero como el pergamino lo dijo algo malo ocurría; el terreno se sentía pesado, aterrador. Fue en aquellos tiempos cuando una de las montañas se desbordó y dejó entrever una cueva, cueva fría y húmeda que ninguno se había atrevido a pasar pero todas las noches, escuchaban chillidos provenientes de ese lugar. Chillidos no humanos, chillidos perturbadores. _

_Una noche de luna llena el cielo se tornó completamente obscuro, ni el mísero destello de una estrella se podía ver, dicen que aquella noche la luna se tornó roja y un ser pasó delante de ella con una velocidad inigualable. Dicen que en aquél momento la tierra tembló sin compasión y la luna volvió a la normalidad pero el cielo permaneció obscuro hasta que el temblor cesó con un chillido desgarrador_"

—Vayas historias —musitó Akane—, realmente el señor Fukawa debe pensar en dejar de darnos tantas fantasías —se dijo, tratando así de encontrar algo que anotar antes de seguir leyendo. Pero un toque en la puerta la hizo dejar su labor—. ¿Quién?

—A-Akane, dice Kasumi que la comida ya está lista. Baja —musitó Ranma nerviosamente.

—Ahora voy —le dijo la chica con resignación mientras salía de la habitación.

**Continuará.**


	4. Dudas en el tiempo

**Renuncia de cargos:** Ranma no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Rumiko Takashi, excepto la trama.

¡Disfruten leyendo como yo disfruto escribirlo!

* * *

******Tontos:** Dudas en el tiempo

**Capítulo 2**

Cada movimiento que hago me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección…

* * *

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su prometido, suspiró y caminó a un costado de él.

—A-Akane —le llamó, la mencionada volteó levemente la cabeza—. ¿Estás enojada?

Quizá abrió un poco más los ojos de lo debido o dejó escapar un hilo pequeño de aire, pero ciertamente le había sorprendido la pregunta; abrió la boca varias veces en un intento fallido de pronunciar frases coherentes y, sin embargo, siempre optaba por cerrarla.

—Yo… —comenzó y después analizó la situación. La sensación de enojo no la embargaba, quizá un poco de irritación, pero Akane comprendía exactamente a qué tipo de enojo se refería el Saotome—. No, no estoy enojada… —dijo y después de meditar un poco sus palabras exhaló aire—, simplemente algo… ¿cansada? Sí, algo cansada. —respondió al fin.

Ranma suavizó su mirar y relajó sus hombros, aún la incertidumbre lo enganchaba pero el saber su ánimo era un buen paso para conocer la rara —quizá más de la usual— actitud de su prometida. Y es que, ciertamente, ambos habían cambiado en el tiempo de dos años; sus gustos ya variaban y se podría decir que ambos maduraron de diferente manera —a diferente tiempo quizá—. Se desarrollaron tanto física como mentalmente y, a la que una vez llamó "Pecho plano", hoy dejaba el sobrenombre muy por detrás; su cabello había crecido considerablemente, al igual que el de Ranma.

La situación había empeorado ya que las pretendientes del chico insistían en domar su corazón, de alguna u otra forma; ¿qué se podía decir de los pretendientes de ella? Cada vez aumentaban más, hasta el punto de ser un calvario para Ranma el tener que mantener a algunos cuantos alejados de la chica. Porque no sólo él había notado su desarrollo, también toda la escuela, toda la colonia… todos sus conocidos, la mayoría hombres.

Kuno, el "Rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan" aún cuando ya había iniciado su carrera en dirigir un dojo que él mismo abrió y repartición de alimentos, no podía olvidar a la de ojos avellana. Cada día que se le era posible llegaba a la escuela vestido como se fue, su gran haori azulino-negroso, solamente para proporcionarle los piropos del día. Ryoga había logrado que su instinto se desarrollara más hasta el punto de poder encontrar algunos caminos a lugares de su interés, especialmente la escuela Furinkan y el dojo Tendo, en el cual permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo convertido en P-chan.

La familia había progresado, el Dr. Tofú había logrado invitar —el año pasado después de varios destrozos en su consultorio— a Kasumi a su primera cita para después formalizar una relación de noviazgo que, indudablemente, seguía logrando que el pobre hombre se convirtiera en un descerebrado con el escuchar su nombre solamente.

—Está bien —concedió el chico ante la respuesta de su prometida.

Ella sonrió levemente y asintió, giró sobre sus talones y se encaminó a las escaleras, seguida de Ranma.

Ambos bajaron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras contemplaban el plato delante; Ranma rápidamente comenzó a devorar su ración de arroz para proseguir con un poco de carne y regresar a su primera comida.

—Akane, apenas y has tocado tu cena —le dijo suavemente Kasumi, después de unos minutos, atrayendo la atención de la chica. Sonrió y asintió con pesadez.

—No tengo mucha hambre a decir verdad —confesó—. Pero tu comida es deliciosa, sólo que en esta ocasión mi apetito es nulo —murmuró apenada. Su castaña hermana sonrió.

—No te preocupes —le dijo—, come lo que consideres soportar y lo demás déjalo. Lo recogeré pronto.

Akane sonrió quedamente.

Ranma la miró interrogante.

El ambiente se tensó, en cierta manera.

La cena era diferente a las otras. Alguien desde lejos la observaba y por la práctica que esto conllevaba es que nadie se daba cuenta, no era la primera (y tampoco sería la última) vez que lo hacía. Los ojos verdes siguieron con anhelo cada movimiento de la chica de ojos avellana y las acciones del chico de trenza. Las tonterías mencionadas, quizá hasta podía descifrar todas aquellas que no eran siquiera pronunciadas, acalladas.

Levantando el brazo a la nada quiso tocar el aire y una brisa invadió la palma de su mano, como si le quisiera dar fuerzas para hacer lo que debía, lo que necesitaba, realmente hacer. Sonrió torcidamente, removiéndose con sigilo en la rama de aquél frondoso árbol; dejando entre ver su rostro. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con el reflejo del sol, como una naturaleza escondida que deseaba poder correr entre los campos y soltar destellos de su blanca piel. El gesto de su boca sólo provocaba que todo encajara a la perfección, pues aunque su cabello estuviera alborotado la banda negra que se unía al inicio del mismo en su frente lo calmaba un poco, como si fuese normal que estuviese así. _Espiándole. _

Sus brazos, fornidos, tenían la misma longitud que sus piernas y la camisa desgarrada de las mangas de un colorido morado sólo remarcaba más su abdomen. Quizá era una persona desproporcionada, quizá era una mala gente por espiar pero se lo había prometido a ella…

_La luna se ocultaba detrás de unas cuantas y traviesas nubes, haciendo que la vista fuera diferente cada cierto tiempo; hace unos minutos había llovido dejando el césped húmedo, frío y, por mucho, agradable. La chica retiró sus zapatillas y ante una canción tarareada por su acompañante comenzó a bailar._

_Sus rizos bailaban al compás del viento, sus ojos cerrados sólo hacían más exquisita la imagen; moviendo sus brazos con torpeza. Evitando tropezar ante cada giro que hacía saltar dientes de león del campo. Rió, haciendo que su acompañante le supiera a gloria aquella acción. _

—_¿Prometes que siempre estarás conmigo? —indagó la joven, abriendo los ojos. Parando de bailar y sonriendo tiernamente. _

_Mientras lo mirara todo le sabría a felicidad._

—_¿A qué se debe tal pregunta, Naoko? —cuestionó el chico con algo de gracia en sus ojos._

—_No —negó ella con diversión—. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no me respondas mis cuestiones con otras interrogativas, jamás llegamos a nada con esto —le dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba lentamente su mejilla._

—_Te lo prometo por mi vida —respondió él, cerrando los ojos ante aquel placentero tacto. _

—_¡Te quiero Yukino! —sonrió la muchacha soltando la mejilla mientras se acunaba entre sus fornidos brazos y, repitiendo el gesto de su novio, cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquél momento._

Era por Naoko que él debía hacer eso.

Yukino podría sufrir, pero a su bella dama jamás la dejaría luchar sola. Mucho menos ante la situación que se le presentaba.

Yukino podía verlo, ése sueño —por más redundante que se entendiese— soñado. Pero en su interior le decía que no lo lograría, que nunca lo alcanzaría. Cada paso que daba siempre lo regresaba aún más; llevaba años buscando la salvación, la salvación de ella y de él, pero eran tantos los fracasos que estaban a punto de darse por vencidos.

—Tengo seguir intentando —se dijo entre susurros que llevaba el viento—. Manteniendo mi cabeza en alto…

La brisa jugó con el árbol frondoso y, en dónde alguna vez estuvo una sombra, hoy dejaba entrever los rayos lunares. Yukino había desaparecido del lugar.

—¡Akane! —gritó una vocecilla envejecida y algo chillona mientras un masa de colorido morado se dirigía hacia la mencionada, quien miraba interrogante la situación.

—¡Aléjese de ella, viejo pervertido! —masculló el Saotome mientras lo detenía de una patada antes de llegar a rozar el cuerpo de la chica.

—¡Eres tan malvado conmigo, Ranma! Yo sólo quería abrazar a Akane —sentenció el anciano fingiendo dolor.

—A otro perro con ese hueso —gruñó el chico mientras se estiraba un poco.

Happosai había regresado, quién-sabe-de-dónde, pero traía consigo una maleta repleta de objetos de dudosa procedencia; uno que otro reconocible pero lo demás no. Hace más de dos semanas que había desaparecido y, aunque admitieran que el ambiente se sentía un poco más tranquilo, su regreso traía más dudas y temores. Especialmente disgustos.

—Hola, maestro Happosai —saludó Kasumi—. ¿Gusta acompañarnos a cenar?

—Oh, Kasumi. Tú siempre tan buena con este pobre viejo que nadie quiere —fantaseó el anciano mientras se lanzaba al pecho de la chica.

—Yo no lo creo —interfirió Soun mientras lo lanzaba al patio.

—¡Cómo te atreves a retar a tu maestro! —Chilló éste mientras se ponía en posición de ataque—. ¡Ahora conocerás mi furia!

"Terminada" la cena, la chica subió a su habitación y se acomodó en la silla delante de su escritorio para proseguir con su trabajo; dejando de lado la situación en la que "El maestro" y algunos de sus familiares pelearan absurdamente, mientras Nabiki sobornaba a alguien por el teléfono y a Kasumi bebiendo un poco de té con una animada sonrisa en su níveo rostro.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Corrió entre los tejados, cada vez más rápido y tuvo que tomar otro camino para evitar chocar con aquél anciano, sin embargo supo que el individuo lo vio pues murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar y asintió antes de seguir con su camino.

_Tal y como lo recordaba, _pensó.

Bufó.

—Así que tú también estás aquí, Happosai —murmuró Yukino—. Regresaste demasiado pronto —miró al frente y aceleró el paso—, eso indica algo malo.

La luz de la luna resplandecía en su piel.

Al llegar a un pequeño parque se detuvo, con los recuerdos a flor de piel, erizando la misma por los escalofríos que lo recorrían. Sintió la brisa chocar en su rostro, sobándolo… quizá hasta consolándolo. Miró el árbol más cercano y habría sonreído de no ser por que la irritación lo embargaba y le provocaba asco.

—Maldición —farfulló mientras se sentaba en una banca, un poco alejada de unos columpios que chocaban entre sí, dejando paso al metal rozar. Algo fantasmagórico, se podría decir. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo.

—_No puedo esperar a que sea mañana —habló Naoko con una resplandeciente sonrisa._

—_Menos yo, princesa —secundo él._

—_¿Crees que Palquiar venga? —murmuró la chica con un deje de tristeza._

—_Vendrá, cariño. Es tu mejor amigo, no se perdería el mejor día de tu vida —le consoló el de ojos verdes._

—_Lo lastimé —murmuró._

—_No, fue él mismo. Simplemente no aceptó la realidad como debía —le dijo._

—_Gracias por todo, Yukino —lo abrazó._

—_Siempre estaré para ti. ¿No te lo dije ya? —sonrió._

—_¿Siempre? —murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho._

—_Lo juro, Naoko. Ahora duerme, no queremos que la novia llegue tarde a su propia boda —burló el joven._

—_¡Claro que no, tonto! —carcajeó levemente._

—_Descansa —murmuró al cerrar los ojos._

_Quizá la última noche que estarían juntos…._

El mecer de un árbol atrajo su atención.

—¿Suzuki? —hizo una mueca de confusión.

—¿Has encontrado lo que buscabas, Yukino? —murmuró la chica.

—Quizá sí, quizá no. ¿Es algo que te importe?

—¡Era mi hermana con un demonio! —bramó ella.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Pareciera que la has olvidado.

—Bien sabes que no —el chico se enderezó y quitó las manos de su rostro—. Fue al revés… —murmuró—. Es feliz, al menos eso quiero creer.

—¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? —habló la chica de cabellera rosada.

—No molestes con ese tema ahora, Suzuki. Ya es demasiado trabajo el tener que recaudar información de ellos como para pensar en lo demás —murmuró el chico.

—Eres un gruñón —ladró, molesta—. Sabes que no recuperarás a Naoko de esta manera.

—¡Jamás la recuperaré! —gritó irritado—. Sabes perfectamente bien que a la Naoko que quise no la tendré más, y todo por culpa del desgraciado ése.

—No puedes mandar en su corazón —recordó la mujer.

—Por ahora —sentenció el chico.

—Un año no te bastará —se cruzó de brazos y bajó de la rama del árbol en donde se encontraba—, ya no es la misma. Ni siquiera recuerda quién es en realidad, nadie de ellos se recuerda… al menos no de la misma forma que nosotros.

—En un año puede pasar cualquier cosa —se paró de la banca en donde estaba y se acercó a la fuente, la admiró para después chocar el puño contra la pedrería—. El tiempo no es importante, ¿lo olvidas? —sus ojos verdes voltearon a verle—. ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te largas?

—Odio cuando te pones así —gruñó la joven mientras caminaba hacia el camino polvoriento—. Cuídate, _hermanito. _Jugar con fuego no es bueno y lo sabes —concluyó.

**0-0-0-0-0**

—_¡Te adoro Suzuki! __—__respondió Naoko mientras la abrazaba._

—_Vamos, hermanita __—__rió la de pelo rosado__—__. Serás la novia más hermosa que jamás nadie haya visto __—__correspondió al abrazo__—__. ¿Qué tal si te arreglamos ya? No querrás llegar tarde __—__burló._

_La de pelo azulado hizo un leve puchero, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior de una manera muy tierna._

—_Por supuesto que no __—__rió la mujer._

_Ambas se soltaron y se encaminaron a donde estaba la ropa que debía vestir la novia, tan blanca y reluciente. Con pequeños bordados de sakuras combinadas con un color dorado que las hacían sobresalir._

_Suzuki rió un poco al ver a su hermana menor tan alegre, tan destellante de felicidad y ésa chispa que la hacía quererla más. Se casaba. ¡Se casaba! ¿Qué hermana no estaría feliz por ver a su pariente tan emocionado? _

_Naoko volteó y le regaló más grande de sus sonrisas. _

—_Lamentablemente eso no pasará _

_Suzuki paró de reír al igual que su hermana mientras una sustancia azabache invadía la habitación. La mayor intentó acercarse a la menor, pero sus pies no se movían, siquiera respondían._

—_Te he estado observando por años, preciosa __—__rió una voz de entre las sombras y una nube de obscuridad tomó por la cintura a la joven novia__—__. Ha llegado el momento de llevarte conmigo._

_Naoko sollozó, quería gritar pero era incapaz de hablar, no podía emitir sonido alguno._

—_¿Quién mierda eres? __—__bramó la mayor._

—_Oh, querida. Pero que vocabulario tan vulgar __—__reprochó, con cinismo, aquella voz__—__. No, no. Así no diré nada, despídete de tu hermanita __—__carcajeó de manera reiterada._

_Suzuki se sintió inútil, se estaban llevando a su hermana y ella no podía hacer nada. Y entonces lo recordó, trató de concentrase… haciendo brillar aquél medallón que llevaba colgando en su cuello. Las palmas de sus manos se iluminaron._

—"_Lleva la luz a su lugar, aléjala de la penumbra que corrompe la maldad. Saciad la sed de poder, ¡haciéndola desaparecer" __—__gritó ella, logrando que destellos blancos rodearan a su hermana._

_La habitación se iluminó para después volver a la normalidad._

_La nube había sido destruida._

_Naoko había desaparecido._

_Suzuki sollozaba._

_Suzuki __gritaba_

_Gritaba…_

_Gritaba y era de dolor…_

_La razón por la cual nunca usaba ése hechizo era por lo inestable que podía llegar a ser. ¡Podía haber enviado a su hermana a cualquier lugar, en cualquier tiempo y momento! ¿Cómo la encontraría ahora?_

_Gruñó… gruñó tan fuerte que la habitación le hizo un eco estremecedor. _

Se paró en seco.

Apretujó sus ropas, por encima de su pecho, con la palma de su mano.

—Te juro, que ahora que te encontré después de tanto tiempo, jamás te dejaré —chilló con levedad la mujer, dejándose caer en lo que parecía ser la sombra de un roble—. Mataré si es necesario —susurró—, pero volverás, mi _pequeña_ Naoko —sus labios se oprimieron para evitar soltar más lágrimas de las debidas—. Confío en ti, Yukino —soltó al viento antes de desaparecer.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Quiere correr pero no puede, lo sabe. No tiene el porqué negarlo, simplemente debe dejarse llevar. Entiende a la perfección, analiza su situación: no tiene huida. Ha tomado su decisión, consiente de lo mucho que ésta le puede afectar al último. ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? Todo lo ha perdido.

Por que Yukino Kurosaki es, solamente, un alma que vaga en busca de su amada; un _Dios_ de la luz que a cumplir deseos está destinado. Cuando Naoko se fue supo que una parte de él se había ido con ella. Cuando _volvió _a _verla_ entendió que _eso_ que se había llevado seguía en su posesión.

Le llevó _eternidades_ vislumbrar su luz de nuevo.

Por que él era un _Dios_ que había sobrevivido a los años, un difunto mortal que por un deseo de amor tuvo que sufrir la soledad. Kurosaki sabía, desde el momento en que aquella estrella fugaz apareció, que si quería volver a ver a su Naoko, debía dejar de ser lo que era, dejar su humanidad atrás y entregarse a la deidad.

—Deseo verla —había musitado antiguamente—. Poder tocarle y besarle, recuperar lo que se me arrebató…

En su momento lloró.

Cuando Suzuki gritó y él ingresó a la habitación el corazón se le congeló. _La había perdido_, por eso —cuando después de grandes años esperando— la volvió a ver, quizá tan diferente, quizá tan misteriosa… pero con su luz brillando como antaño lo supo: _Ella volvería, _su Naoko regresaría. Aún cuando era sólo una reencarnación, aún cuando sabía que ella no lo recordaba.

Si una vez, y yacía tiempo de eso, había enamorado a su _pequeña._ _Ella_ también sería de él, porque si después de tanto tiempo la reencarnación de la mujer que alguna vez amó era lo único que le quedaba él lo aceptaría. _Akane Tendo_ era su salvación.

* * *

Sé que tienen muchas dudas, entre ellas. _¿Qué o quién mierda son Yukino Kurosaki, Suzuki Hanayama y Naoko Hanayama? _Pero con el tiempo se les responderán, así que no me maten si quedó confuso.

Este fue mi primer Fanfic en toda mi vida y quise reeditarlo, así que… estoy enamorada de él, por eso espero le den una buena oportunidad :'3 y no me odien por las idioteces que quizá aparezcan.

**¡Gracias por sus magníficos comentarios!**

Sobre mis otros FF's: "_Adiós, Jimmy_" el capítulo siguiente está casi terminado, así que well~ Esperen lo mejor. El Bones son drabble así no es tanto embrollo, lol, el capítulo cinco está publicado y el seis en progreso. Para los Potter's fans tengo un Drarry en espera que, considero, será de su agrado. Allá a las Inufans~ pues un Sesshome romanticon tocará su puerta y las fans de la pareja cannon les tengo un regalo también~


	5. Conociendo los pasados I

Lamento la demora, ya ingresé a estudios y bah. Es demasiado complicado :'$

Actualizado: 16 - Abril - 2013

* * *

Ranma no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Rumiko Takashi, excepto la trama.

* * *

**Tontos:** Conociendo a los pasados I

**Capítulo 3**

Cada movimiento que hago me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección…

* * *

Akane suspiró.

Miró a la ventana, con un deje de melancolía.

La noche pasada no había podido avanzar nada a aquella misteriosa lectura, mayormente por el escándalo provocado en la parte inferior de la residencia y, la otra mínima, fue porque cayó rendida al tocar su cama.

Soun ingresó a la habitación de su hija, de manera lenta.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó. Ella asintió—. Akane, te he notado triste estos últimos días, sé que no soy el mejor padre en estos casos pero, ¿te preocupa lo que suceda ése día?

La Tendo le miró, sumió sus hombros y frotó sus manos.

—Ya no sé qué pensar de él, papá.

—Puedo hablar con Ranma, Genma ayudará-

—No —habló, dejó de frotar sus manos—. Déjalo ser, sólo… quiero ver qué tan importante es ésa fecha para Ranma.

El padre miró a su hija, para Soun tampoco se le eran invisibles los cambios que había sufrido su pequeña en los últimos años; podría recordar aquellos tiempos en donde su adoración era apenas una bebé, en donde su madre la alentaba a decir sus primeras palabras y a caminar. Los momentos en donde Akane reía entre las flores, o aquellos tristes en donde lamentaban la muerte de su esposa… pero, ¿ahora? A menos de un año de terminar su educación en Furinkan y con un prometido en puerta, casi dieciocho años y tan diferente a como la solía recordar…

—Sabes que no me gusta verte triste —musitó Soun.

—Estaré bien, papá —sonrió ella, quedamente.

—Yo-… Está bien cariño —respondió—. Termina de arreglarte, Kasumi ya terminó de preparar el desayuno —ultimó.

—En seguida bajo… —susurró cuando su padre salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Ranma terminó de colocarse su pantalón azul, amarrando los cordeles situados enfrente y acomodando los dobleces de los costados, estirando —de vez en cuando— la bastilla de sus tobillos. No hacía ni cinco meses que había comprado ésos nuevos pantalones y cada vez le quedaban más pequeños

—Eh viejo, debemos comprar más ropa —resopló a su padre, quién descansaba de manera descarada en su transformación de panda, con un hilo de saliva que (realmente no quería imaginar) podía seguir debajo del almohadón.

El menor de los Saotome bostezó, estirando su cuerpo en movimientos circulares repetitivos. A un costado, antes de haberla tomado, la copa de agua que había subido la noche anterior mostró una prominente grieta en el costado izquierdo. Ranma arrugó el entrecejo: algo malo estaba por venir, él lo sabía.

La rasgadura de algún objeto o prenda, antes del amanecer, era un indicio de mala fortuna. Se había vuelto una costumbre en el estudiante de artes marciales que algo así ocurriese a menudo; intentó percibir alguna señal maniaca entorno a la residencia pero no había nada.

Acarició con la yema de los dedos aquella grieta. Quería creer que fuese su imaginación, pero aquella grieta formaba el kanji "Aka", y él sólo conocía a una sola persona que su nombre iniciaba con aquello.

Inseguro, depositó la copa en el cesto de basura (después de envolverla con tela) y sintió un nudo en la garganta, el sabor agridulce de un suceso desconocido llenó su paladar. Sólo una cosa tenía en claro: debía estar al pendiente de su _prometida. _

.

.

.

.

.

—Kasumi… —habló Nabiki, desde el marco de la puerta de la pequeña cocina. La mayor de las Tendo giró su cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Qué sucede, Nabiki?

—Sé que Akane no quiere que digamos nada, por la forma cursi en que se toma todo este asunto, pero sé que Ranma no recordará la fecha de su aniversario.

—Son asuntos que, aunque nos importen, no podemos interferir, hermana —respondió suavemente Kasumi—. Si bien dices, Akane se lo toma muy apecho por que para ella es un _aniversario_ realmente importante; pero para Ranma eso no representa algo realmente —la mediana de las hermanas quiso replicar, pero la cálida voz de la mayor la reprimió de toda queja—. No debemos culparlo por las enseñanzas que le otorgó el tío Genma. Ni mucho menos por su comportamiento espontáneo, hermana. Todos sabemos que Ranma, en cierta forma, se reprime porque considera importante que para una lucha, tus sentimientos no interfieran.

—Lo sé, hermana, lo sé —bufó, irritada, la de hebras cafés—. Es sólo que… después de tanto tiempo me disgusta ver a Akane triste, por situaciones que bien pueden olvidarse.

—Recuerda que nuestra hermanita cambió, Nabiki —sonrió, dulcemente—. Hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser una niña.

—Es sólo que… pensar que en un año ya no vestirá el uniforme de Furinkan es un poco difícil. Creció, Kasumi. Demasiado rápido hasta para mí.

—Es lo mismo que sentimos todos cuando tú terminaste tus estudios, hermana —consoló, Kasumi—. Será difícil al principio, pero no será algo a lo que no nos podamos acostumbrar. Y, ahora, siéntate a desayunar. Se te hará tarde para el trabajo.

Nabiki bufó.

—No sé qué es peor, no poder hacer mis apuestas con mayor libertad o trabajar con Kuno —la mayor sonrió comprensiva.

* * *

Yukino Kurosaki era (y sigue siendo) apuesto, en el sentido aquél donde era una sensualidad poco vista; quizá muchos pensarían que la complexión (aún por más bien formada que esté) desentonaba gravemente con las facciones marcadas en su rostro —su cuerpo en sí era una escultura con músculo bien distribuido, pasando desde la fuerza sin llegar a la obsesión— pero estaba _tan bien_ formado, _tan bien _marcado que a veces a las doncellas se le era complicado no apartar la vista de sus brazos.

Aunque era un Donjuán, odiado y amado al mismo tiempo varias personas le tenían un cariño no meramente sexual. Y, es que, Yukino Kurosaki era el príncipe de las tierras en donde la población Media Luna habitaba.

—Sigues siendo un idiota —replicó la sirvienta, que vertía té en la taza situada al costado de un ventanal. Suzuki, una de las hermanas Hanayama que en la casa podía hablarle con franqueza y sin titubeo.

—Lo has repetido en varias ocasiones, Suzu-chan —respondió él, sin mucho interés.

—Nunca me cansaré de ello —sonrió la chica, acomodando los recipientes en la bandeja—, sabes porqué lo digo. Algún día te enamorarás y no podrás obtener ése amor si sigues con tus andadas.

—Sabrás, pequeña Suzuki —burló él, haciendo enfadar a la de hebras rosadas— que yo ya me encuentro enamorado —la chica bufó—. Y sé que no será permitido por la simpleza que representa la relación.

—No podrás luchar con esa insulsa mentalidad, Yukino —habló fuertemente la Hanayama —. Mi hermana volverá hoy, al anochecer —tomó la bandeja—. Han sido diez años de separación, Kurosaki, no me pidas ser paciente cuando sé que mi hermana podrá sufrir. Estás enamorado de ella, no lo puedes negar (aunque sé que jamás lo has hecho) pero si sigues así, esperando a que el tiempo vaya por un camino incierto, dejando escapar tu felicidad el único que se arrepentirá serás tú.

—Nao-chan es fuerte… —susurró quedamente el chico.

—No lo dudo —repitió ella, encaminándose a la puerta de manera—. El caso es, ¿tú serás lo suficientemente fuerte?

Dando una última reverencia, Suzuki partió de ahí.

* * *

Y Kurosaki despertó abruptamente. Tratando de recuperar el equilibro antes de caer de aquella rama en donde descansaba, eliminando con parsimonia la modorra mañanera (al igual que el recuerdo que se le había presentado). Se preguntó el tiempo que llevaba dormitando en aquél lugar pero luego decidió que eso era algo sin importancia.

Vislumbró el cómo aquellos chicos salían del Dojo frente suyo y suspiró. Volvió la mirada a un parque, no muy alejado.

Le había prometido a Suzuki que haría lo posible por traer de regreso —aunque fuera una mínima parte— a su querida Naoko. Y hoy… el plan daría comienzo.


	6. Conociendo los pasados II

Lamento la demora, ya ingresé a estudios y bah. Es demasiado complicado :'$ Gracias por sus constantes apoyos :'3 Y, esperen, que a algunos les puede parecer tonto el tiempo que se toman las cosas pero estoy dejando buenas pistas para que entiendan el porqué de lo que ocurrirá después. Así que sí, cuando los demás capítulos salgan comprobaré que tan buenos(as) lectores(as) son.

Actualizado: 12 - Mayo- 2013

* * *

Ranma no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Rumiko Takashi, excepto la trama.

* * *

**Tontos:** Conociendo a los pasados II

**Capítulo 3**

Cada movimiento que hago me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección…

* * *

_Y hoy amigos míos, la historia continua. Con pasados inciertos, de personas que alguna vez vivieron lo que todos hoy tenemos la dicha de experimentar. Su amigo, el Cuentacuentos de este lugar, les invita a tomar asiento una vez más, pues si muchos pensaron que lo anterior contado era algo tan enredoso como una bola de lana zarandeada por un gato… ¡están equivocados! _

_Muchos de ustedes han de pensar, ¿cuándo llegara todo esto al problema principal? Pues bien amigos míos, si buenos oyentes son sabrán comprender que ya hace mucho di la razón; para aquellos despistados, que de inocencia se forjan, sólo me queda mencionar una simple cosa: A este Cuentacuentos no dejéis de escuchar._

* * *

Akane avanzaba, regulando su velocidad. Pensando.

El Saotome, sólo se dedicaba a observarla, sin decir palabra alguna, sin hacer alguna acción que quizá se podría malinterpretar. Sólo la miraba. Como desde hace un tiempo se dedicaba a hacer.

En muchas ocasiones, con sólo ver a su prometida, algo en su interior tomaba una mayor intensidad; haciéndole arder su pecho de una manera cálida y amable, como una suave caricia para sanar un alma que desde niño había sufrido y (aún por más que negase) eran heridas que siempre se mostrarían imborrables.

A veces la veía tan feliz, como aquellos primeros días en que asistió a la escuela, cuando después de una pelea habían caído a aquél riachuelo rejado. Sentir el agua fría en sus músculos era algo que aún odiaba pero… el verla ahí, parada contraluz sólo había logrado sorprenderlo de una muy agradable manera. O, aquella primera ocasión en la que se conocieron, la tímida pero cordial sonrisa que le había otorgado a Ranko, siendo él en versión mujer.

Podría enumerar sin cansarse los tipos de sonrisas que había logrado, con el paso del tiempo, aprender a distinguir. Al igual que aquellos gestos que inconscientemente la chica de hebras azuladas hacía.

Como juntar sus manos cuando está nerviosa.

Menear, de un lado al otro, su pierna al sentirse incómoda.

Sumir sus hombros al farfullar inaudiblemente. Y fruncir el entrecejo al enfadarse.

Ranma mentiría si dijera que sabía distinguir perfectamente el estado de ánimo que tenía su prometida todo el tiempo, porque aún cuando ella se sentía triste, adolorida, la sonrisa de consuelo que desvelaba lograba apretujarle el corazón de entendimiento, paz, tristeza pero felicidad a su vez. Verla mostrar su fuerza en los momentos más débiles era algo que el azabache había aprendido a valorar y respetar de ella.

Si alguien, en sus inicios le hubiera dicho que aquella mujer que hoy veía se convertiría en un gran soporte en su día a día podría haberlo mandado al hospital, porque ¡mierda! ¿Cómo podría _él_ querer a una _marimacha-pecho plano_? Pero, lo cierto era que en la actualidad todavía no podía aclarase sus sentimientos por completo y, aún así, estaba dispuesto a dar lo que sea con tal de verla feliz… lastimosamente también era un Saotome, un hombre educado por otro que había provocado grandes traumas en su vida. Genma podría no ser el mejor padre pero Ranma sabía que sin él, jamás hubiese llegado a lo que hoy era.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo? —escuchó que le decía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió, aún aturdido por la abrupta forma en la que había zanjado sus pensamientos.

—Mirarme —prosiguió—. Odio que me miren de ésa forma, lo sabes.

_¿Cómo?_ Hubiera querido preguntar, _¿con orgullo?_

—Nadie miraría a un fenómeno como tú —ultimó, evitando el ataque de un portafolio pero sintiéndose algo satisfecho por la imperceptible sonrisa que Akane le mostró. La verdad era que si él (o ella) no seguía(n) con aquella pseudo _agresiva-cariñosa_ relación, todo se vendría abajo. Por que, aunque ninguno de los dos estuviera seguro por completo, sabía que aceptar lo que sentían era algo a lo que le tenían un gran temor.

—Vuelve aquí idiota —farfulló Tendo, lanzando otro golpe al aire. Sabiendo así su respuesta: _sólo no hagas nada._

—Como si fuera a obedecerte —rió Saotome, mostrándole su lengua en son de burla: _no pretendo decir algo._

—¡Travesti! —secundó la risa, un poco más leve, devolviendo aquellos insultos que con el tiempo había realmente olvidado: _lo único que quiero es que lo recuerdes._

—¡Marimacho! —corrió, sobre la barda, en dirección al instituto: _no sé a qué te refieres._

_Yo sé que lo sabes_, le hubiera respondido ella, pero movió la cabeza negativamente. Limitándose a perseguirlo como era una costumbre desde el primer momento en que decidieron llevarse mínimamente bien.

—Eres tan lenta —bajó de la barda: _algo sucede._

—Tú no eres el más rápido de todos, Ranma —gruñó la chica: _son asuntos que no deben importarte._

—Más que tú, cualquiera —giró a la derecha, evitando un cubetazo de agua de fría que tiró un ama de casa en el segundo piso de una vivienda: _sólo lo hacen..._

—Idiota —resopló ella, corriendo con mayor fuerza: _olvídalo…_

Porque su comportamiento sólo era un diálogo que ellos podían comprender.

0-0

Happosai lo supo, desde aquél primer momento en el cual tropezó con _aquél joven_ en las azoteas. Algo malo estaba por pasar.

El _viejo_ (que Ranma, con el mejor de los cariños, lo había apodado) era de una edad indescifrable, igual o de más edad que aquella _anciana_ (Happosai pensaba que el nombrarla era mala suerte para su recolección de prendas) abuela de la chica _amazona_ (de la cual debía conseguir mínimamente un sostén), así que muchos pensarían que sería imposible negar que ése viejo haya conocido al joven aquél.

—¡Viejo cínico! —gruñó una chica, al lanzarle un zapato. Objeto que esquivó rápidamente.

Tomó aquella prenda y la frotó con devoción contra su rostro, como lo hacía al adquirir un valioso tesoro más; sin mucha concentración la introdujo en el saco que reposaba en su espalda y siguió su camino.

Happosai era sabio, viejo rabo verde, pero sabio a fin de cuentas (con un toque de idiotez regulada quizá), así que decidió no pensar en ése tema. Porque, con franqueza, reconoció al joven pero los recuerdos no eran tan nítidos como había esperado, talvez si dejaba al tiempo avanzar todo iría bien.

—¡Pervertido! —el anciano sonrió.

Hoy sería un día interesante de recolección.

0-0

Yukino era paciente, era algo que había adquirido con el paso de los años; así que realizar el papeleo correspondiente con aquél extraño dirigente de la institución no representó un gran dilema para él. Sabía que Suzuki podía ser peor en temperamento, así que en verdad no tenía nada del porqué quejarse.

Kurosaki era un _Dios,_ en el sentido mitológico de la palabra, sin embargo conocía bien aquellas instituciones. Tanto tiempo teniendo noticias de cada una que ingresar a ésa ahora le parecía demasiado idiota: _estudiar_ algo que él ya había _vivido._ Así que resopló con disgusto. Había llegado con tiempo (de sobra en realidad), y no había señales de _aquella_. Vio un destello en el edificio más alto, _su hermanita había llegado_; dispuesto a ir en su búsqueda caminó, tratando de ignorar las nada disimuladas miradas de su _compañeros_…

_—Un año no te bastará, ya no es la misma. Ni siquiera recuerda quién es en realidad, nadie de ellos se recuerda… al menos no de la misma forma que nosotros._

Gruñó por lo bajo.

Tenía, _debía_ funcionar; porque él ya no podía separarse más de Naoko. Había esperado, _mil años no eran pocos_, Yukino quería a su prometida de regreso. Aún cuando esta hubiese reencarnado en aquella que se hacía llamar Akane.

0-0

Furinkan.

Una palabra que en la memoria de Ranma jamás se borraría. Sin importar qué, era algo que se había quedado marcado en su pecho, en su corazón; porque ésa palabra significaba una sola cosa: recuerdos. De todo tipo, buenos, malos, hermosos o no… Furinkan se había convertido en algo importante para él. Aún cuando hubiese asistido a aquella institución por mera obligación (y muy en contra de su voluntad) hoy podría ser algo que agradecía, la única cosa que bien podría decir en voz alta y con plena sinceridad.

Llegó a la institución, con el corazón algo acelerado pero con su rostro aparentando la tranquilidad que con el tiempo adquirió; miró a su alrededor y suspiró. A regañadientes tendría que aceptar que debía aprovechar el tiempo que le restaba… porque al terminar sus estudios su vida ya estaría controlada al tener que casarse con la menor de las Tendo y, aunque ya no se le presentara como un grave problema e incomodidad, no podía dejar de sentir utilizado al antojo de su viejo padre. Escuchó los leves jadeos de su prometida detrás, avanzó un poco para dejarla pasar… cuando Akane tocó el suelo de la institución una olea de gélido aire pasó por su columna vertebral.

Nuevamente, aquél miedo que sintió en la mañana, volvió.

El Saotome giró su rostro a todos los lados posibles, tenso, pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

Miró a Akane avanzar hacia los edificios.

—Debes apurarte, Ranma. No pienso recibir un castigo por ti —le dijo, mientras él bufaba y la seguía.

Siguió tenso y alerta.

El mal presagio seguía presente.

_Pero ¿dónde está la maldad?,_ pensó, alcanzando a Akane en las escaleras.

* * *

_No soy Superman,_

_No puedo coger tu mano_

_Y volar contigo a donde tú quieras ir, yeah._

_No puedo leer tus pensamientos_

_Como si fuese un cartel_

_Y poder decirte todo lo que quieras oir._

_Pero yo seré __**tu**__ héroe_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Parte 1/3 Terminada**

**Parte 2/3 Terminada.**

**Parte: 3/3 En proceso**


	7. Conociendo los pasados III

**Lamento la demora ;_; He tenido días difíciles.**

* * *

Ranma no me pertenece, y no recibo ningún pago por escribir (jé) Todo es de Rumiko Takashi, excepto la trama.

* * *

**Tontos:** Conociendo a los pasados III

**Capítulo 3**

Cada movimiento que hago me hace sentir perdida, sin dirección…

* * *

Yukino bufó.

—¿Cuántas veces tendremos esta conversación, Suzuki?

—Deja que me preocupe —regañó la chica—, puedes ser lo que quieras _hermanito,_ pero no sabes completamente las cuestiones que asistir a un centro educativo conlleva. ¡Eres más viejo que nadie y aún así no sabes comportarte!

—¿Me lo dices tú, en serio?

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Prefiero evitarme un golpe —murmuró.

La chica resopló, disgustada.

—Como sea —musitó—, ¿conoces ya lo básico?

—No soy un niño, Suzuki —reclamó Kurosaki.

La de hebras rosas estuvo a punto de responder pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando el aire que los rodeaba cambió, Kurosaki se enderezó y sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, donde las había puesto al llegar a la azotea.

—¿Qué sucede, Yukino?

—No lo sé —le miró, frunció el seño y gruñó al sentir una tercera presencia en el lugar—, pero no me gusta nada la presión que ejerce.

Hanayama se acercó a los límites de la terraza, divisó a la reencarnación de Naoko en dirección a la entrada del edificio, seguida del chico de trenza. Mantuvo la mirada en el tramo que recorrió su hermana, sintió a Yukino acercarse y dirigir su vista al mismo lugar.

—Hay algo ahí, Suzu-chan.

La chica confirmó al mover la cabeza , con hombros tensos. Kurosaki sintió que la presión del aire volvía a la normalidad pero la esencia permanecía de una manera desagradable.

—Tú debes ir a clase, yo me encargaré de eso —el hombre la miró pero no objetó nada.

—Ten cuidado, Suzuki —habló, al darse la vuelta y abrir la puerta que conducía a las escaleras de emergencia.

Hanayama suspiró y saltó de la azotea en dirección al árbol más cercano. Para su mala suerte, sería un largo día.

**0.0.0**

Akane ingresó a clase, agradecida de que el profesor no llegara aún, acomodó sus útiles y saludó a sus amigas; Ranma se limitó en ir a su asiento y ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos, prefería dormir. La menor de las Tendo sólo resopló ante la acción de su prometido y decidió ignorarlo aunque el Saotome, incómodo y tenso, estaba al pendiente de las acciones que Akane realizaba pese a todo.

Todos tomaron asiento cuando la profesora Nakahara, con el aura de mujer deprimida que la caracterizaba, ingresó al aula.

—Buenos días —saludó sin mucho ánimo.

—Buenos días, profesora —respondieron, unos sin mucho interés, otros acostumbrados al comportamiento de Nakahara que se limitaban a sonreír nerviosamente y unos cuantos cabeceaban en sus asientos debido al sueño, ignorantes a su presencia.

—Profesora… —habló Tomoe, la mujer le miró y la alumna pudo percatarse de que las ojeras se notaban cada día más—. ¿E-Esperamos a alguien más? —sonrió algo incómoda, señalando con timidez la puerta abierta.

—Oh, sí —respondió con monotonía—. El día de hoy llegó un nuevo alumno.

—¿Oíste, Akane-chan? —Ume sonrió entre susurros—. Quizás sea más guapo que Ranma.

La de hebras azules no pudo evitar sonrojarse de manera leve ante lo dicho y resopló con titubeo.

—N-No digas c-cosas extrañas, U-Ume.

Su amiga sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda en manera de comprensión.

Tomoe rió de manera suave al escuchar la conversación y asintió, Akane sólo se sonrojó más sin añadir algo.

Al aula ingresó Yukino, buscó con la mirada _a la que era_ Naoko y sonrió al verla sonrojada, rodeada de dos chicas que parecían alegres; escuchó como la clase comenzaba a murmurar cosas en sonidos bajos y admiró como su nueva profesora se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba una caja de pañuelos para después mirar su celular y comenzar a sollozar.

—Mi nombre es Yukino Kurosaki —habló, finalmente—. Es un placer el conocerles.

—¿Ves, Akane-chan? El chico no está _tan_ mal —rió Ume, inclinándose hacia su amiga.

—Eso es verdad, compañera —secundó Tomoe.

Ranma levantó la mirada, miró al chico nuevo y después a su deprimida profesora, resopló y prefirió ignorar la situación, volviendo a su antigua pose para dormir.

—Toma el asiento en la última hilera, Yukino —lloriqueó Nakahara.

—Eh, bueno… gracias, profesora —murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kurosaki caminó hasta su asiento sonriendo melancólicamente hacia Akane, quien ignoró el gesto confundida por la reacción del chico. Tendo suspiró, al cabo de unos minutos, con Nakahara llorando y con tanta nube juntándose afuera el día se veía demasiado apagado. Saotome dormía, Tomoe reía con Ume, y Haruno, levemente sonrojada, intentaba iniciar plática con el chico recién ingresado.

Akane giró su mirada a la ventana, jugando con un lápiz en su mano izquierda mientras recargaba la cabeza en la derecha, sintió un escalofrío cuando las nubes comenzaron a avanzar más y un pequeño rayo de sol iluminó tenue —y brevemente— una de las partes de la entrada a la escuela. La chica cerró los ojos durante unos minutos para después abrirlos y ver una silueta recargada en uno de los árboles, su cuerpo se tensó.

Ranma bufó molesto por la insistente charla a la que Tachibana intentaba incluirle, levantó su cabeza y, con ojos somnolientos, miró a Akane. Su prometida se encontraba tensa, divisó a Ume tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención y el breve respingo que esto provocó.

—¿Sucede algo, Akane-chan? —escuchó que decía una de sus amigas.

—¿Eh? No, lo siento. Estaba algo distraída —respondió ella.

Saotome frunció el seño de manera leve cuando su chica regresó la mirada a la ventana y mordió sus labios con un semblante sorpresivo. Reacomodó su postura, dejando el maletín sobre su butaca para recargarse en él y observarla.

Akane se enderezó, retomó el pequeño juego con su lápiz e intentó cubrir con la mirada lo más que podía del territorio que representaba el patio delantero, intentando divisar aquella silueta una vez más, pero bufó de manera tenue cuando la dio por pérdida. Al parecer sólo fue un engaño de su vista.

Volteó la mirada hacia Ranma y le enseñó la lengua al percatarse que la miraba, recibiendo como respuesta la misma acción departe de su prometido.

"_No tengo nada_"

"_¿Estás segura?_"

Tendo paró el lápiz en su mano y apuntó a Saotome con la punta, él la miró confundido y después se enderezó moviendo su mano a manera que quedara con el pulgar arriba.

"_Tú preocúpate por tu vida_"

"_Eres una mujer extraña. Está bien_"

Akane dejó el lápiz en su butaca y le sonrió levemente segundos después.

"_Gracias, de todos modos_"

Ranma bufó pero correspondió el acto con una tenue sonrisa antes de regresar la mirada hacia su molesto amigo que le jalaba el brazo antes de seguir hablando de algo en lo que él se había perdido por completo.

"_No te preocupes_"

—¿Estás bien, Kurosaki? —interrogó Haruno a su compañero cuando éste volvió sus manos en puños y los apretó de manera dolorosa.

Yukino no contestó, sólo bufó molesto sin despegar su vista de los prometidos. La chica hizo un puchero de irritación antes de reacomodarse en su lugar y mirar cualquier punto del aula.

—Debo apurarme —susurró para sí—. O esto se complicará.

Nakahara dio un último sollozó antes de que el timbre sonara para el cambio de clase.


End file.
